


he got that super bass

by keijisosamu (combustible)



Series: just a symbol to remind you that there's more to see (run me like a racehorse) - hp triwizard tournament au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Burnplay, Exhibitionism Kink (mentioned), Immobility, Impact Play, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The plot is in the main fic, inappropriate use of spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combustible/pseuds/keijisosamu
Summary: “Uhm- It was- Interesting. I had sex, obviously- Absolutely devastatingly wonderful sex, and that’s all.”an additional part to ad astra per espera.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Konoha Akinori
Series: just a symbol to remind you that there's more to see (run me like a racehorse) - hp triwizard tournament au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046167
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	he got that super bass

**Author's Note:**

> for more context, please read [ad astra per espera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914965/chapters/68357530)  
> klaudia, I HOPE THIS LIL BONUS WILL BRING YOU SOME JOY IN THIS DARK DARK TIMES THAT IS EXAM SEASON  
> youre the best !!!!
> 
> (haikyuu nsfw week - day two: clothing & accessories)

Konoha is sitting on an uncomfortable chair next to the giant snowy Christmas Tree when a deep voice makes itself heard next to him. 

“Are you waiting for someone?”

Raising his head to take a look at who just interrupted his solo date with his glass of champagne, he smirks when he recognizes the Durmstrang parade leader. He never really paid attention to him, spending most of his time sparing glances at Atsumu or Alisa, or any other Durmstrang student- now that he thought about it, he doesn’t even recall seeing Kita after his first entrance in the Great Hall.

But it might be because he’s usually too busy drooling over Atsumu.

But frankly, he’s not even interested in the Quidditch player, only has an unhealthy obsession with him that he turned into an internal joke that Keiji turned into a public joke that Koutarou turned into an inside joke until he became the joke; so joke’s on him for being a horny fucker.

“I’m not; just enjoying my champagne, all by myself.” 

_Oh, cry me a river, Akinori,_ internal Keiji rolls his internal eyes inside his internal thoughts.

“I see.”

Actions speak louder than words, as they say in English; so when the other man comes to sit next to him, the ghost of a smile on his lips, a freezing shiver travels down his spine. 

_Finally, something interesting._

Konoha likes to think he’s receptive to other people’s auras, that he can feel some of them with boring accuracy; and the colours lapping on the left side of his body, emanating from the Durmstrang student, is definitely something he can sense deep in the bareness of his bones, white and soothing; the type of aura that makes him want to drop his gaze to the floor instead of meeting the other man’s eyes. 

“What’s your name?” he finally asks.

“Konoha Akinori, I’m from Beauxbâtons.”

“Kita Shinsuke, Durmstrang.”

_Yeah, I know._

It’s the aura, he tells himself. Despite never really paying attention to anyone else than Atsumu, the picture of Kita leading the Durmstrang parade is still burned behind his retina, an immortal memory at the back of his head. 

“Are you waiting for someone?”

“No.”

“Well, that means we can keep each other company,” he grins, “it was getting boring here anyway.”

“I’m sure I’m not the only single one here, though,” Kita notes, looking at the ballroom with a soft grin. It’s true, he’s seen them, wandering around, trying to find someone, or crying in a corner because their date ended up dancing with someone else.

“Didn’t spot anyone interesting,” he shrugs and empties his glass in one go.

 _Until you arrived,_ but he’s not going to tell him that; he’s pretty sure Kita understands anyway.

He spots Keiji in the middle of the dance floor, obviously struggling to keep up with Alisa’s graceful yet unforgiving pace. This girl knows how to dance, that’s for sure. It’s a shame she’s being led by such a pitiful dancer as his best friend.

“Me neither,” Kita remarks, and this time, his grin is as straightforward as it can get.

 _Until I saw you,_ it means.

“I was too busy studying to meet anyone outside Durmstrang and no one meets my- expectations there.”

If his interest wasn’t peaked before, it damn fucking is now. He puts his now empty glass back on a table next to his chair and turns to look at Kita.

“What do you study?” he asks. Small talk will probably lead him nowhere, but anything to put his mind out of where it’s currently going (i.e. straight to his dick). 

“I’m training to become a dragonologist.”

_“Swag.”_

“Excuse me?”

 _“Swag-_ uhm. It means cool.” 

“Okay.”

_Why did short sharp answers make his stupid dick harder all of a sudden?_

“What about you?” Kita finally asks, and maybe it’s not really small-talk. Maybe he’s really interested in Konoha, maybe he’s just bored and wants a distraction, and he’s been reading all the signs wrong.

“I’m studying to become a potioneer, I like working with healing potions mostly, to work in a hospital later. I grow my own herbs in my room back home, so I can try things after class. But last year my professor gave me access to a private lab because the school was tired of me setting my and my roommates’ beds on fire with my failed attempts.”

They keep chatting (he keeps talking) for about half an hour, about his love for potions mostly, about himself, a bit. He finds out that one of Kita’s friends, Osamu, is also a potion nerd, but who hates healing potions _(‘he’s more into culinary potions’ ‘they’re important too, if you eat good things, you’ll be happier’)._ Then Kita starts to talk, he talks about dragons, about Durmstrang, about his training, opens up more than he expected him to. 

And when he says, “but I’m talking too much, would you like to dance?”, he realizes that maybe, Kita wasn’t expecting to speak about himself so much either.

Konoha grins and accepts the hand the other man offers him, warmth spreading inside him when he feels the leather of his gloves against his skin and follows him on the dance floor.

Of course, Kita leads.

-

Surprisingly, they spend at least two hours dancing; and Konoha can confidently say that even with just this, with the simple knowledge that Kita Shinsuke’s eyes never left him, tonight was a victory. But seeing Kita’s eyes rising to meet his, this feels like winning a golden medal.

“Are you interested in continuing this somewhere more private?”

Konoha grins, heat dropping from his face straight to his dick.

-

“What are your preferences in terms of dynamics?” Kita asks once they step outside, “I can accommodate-”

“I’m fine with anything,” he speaks at the same time.

The night is freezing cold and the snow is slowly accumulating on top of Konoha’s head, but more importantly, on Kita’s eyelashes. His mouth slightly opens for a moment, eyes frozen there, in awe of something so completely mundane- 

“Okay.” 

Kita starts walking towards the Durmstrang boat in silence.

“But it’s been a long time since I gave up control,” Konoha adds as he joins him until they’re walking side by side, with the neutrality of someone saying he was French, “but when I’m being ordered around, I want to submit. Like, _really_ submit.”

“Do you mean you’d be willing to let me use the Imperius Curse on you?”

That’s when it becomes clear that Kita is _serious_ about it, that he knows exactly what he’s doing. Most people Konoha slept with in the hope of getting a bit roughed up simply ordered him around with the promise of a pathetic punishment that didn’t even scare him a little; leaving him with no real desire to obey. 

There had been one girl, Camille, he had slept with last year, though- her cold eyes looking down on him are still lingering at the back of his brain whenever he’s with some boring partner trying to make him submit or whatever. She taught him everything about his own repressed desires. As much as he likes to be in charge sometimes, the sheer need to kneel for the sake of it, just because he can and because he likes it, has been there ever since she left Beauxbâtons. 

But Kita’s tranquil small smile is enough to tell him he was made in the exact same mould as Camille. 

“Not tonight,” he simply answers, and Kita seems to understand what he means. 

Konoha knows he likes it, the complete lack of control over everything his body’s doing- but there has to be at least a small amount of trust between him and his partner for him to accept to surrender completely. But depending on how it goes, he’s reckless enough to allow Kita to use it on their next encounter already (see, he’s not the sanest man around).

Kita’s pace isn’t hurried or even fast, it’s reasonable and steady. Of course, coming from where he does, it’s likely that he doesn’t even notice the cold, doesn’t mind the snow at all. 

And it would be a very bad start for them, if he started to walk ahead of the person who was going to rile him up later, so he slows down to stay next to him.

They arrive at the Durmstrang boat without another word; not that he really minds, already preparing himself to put his brain on hold. With time and practice, and provided he’s with someone who has the right type of behaviour (see for example, _Kita_ ), it doesn’t take long for Konoha to get ready to give up most of the control he has over the situation, to turn off most parts of his brain, and just get ready to obey.

He follows Kita inside, eyes widening when he sees the enormous wooden sculptures and the magical fires burning everywhere in the main hall. The other man doesn’t stop though, not minding if other people see them. Konoha quickly notices other people hurriedly going back to their own dorms and see them lowering their gazes whenever they walk past them, avoiding any chance of making eye-contact with Kita. 

Well, if he wasn’t already convinced by Kita’s dominating presence (and he was), there was no denying it now. 

The white aura surrounding him wasn’t a lie or an illusion, wasn’t faker; it was powerfully _sincere,_ in both its strength and its steadiness. The type of aura that defines great leaders. 

“I have a room for myself since I am a prefect,” he explains, opening a tall and heavy wooden door decorated with a sculptured stag. 

He can already feel his brain getting fuzzy from anticipation- _what are they going to do?_ He wonders. But if Kita talked about the Imperius curse before even starting, he could tell he was in for a _fucking ride._ And he couldn’t find himself complaining. Reasonably, he probably should have been more scared, but there was something in Kita’s eyes, in the way he held his shoulders- he’s not made of proud arrogance like the typical guys Konoha would end up shagging after a drunken night. He’s nothing like Atsumu or Oikawa;

“I can hang your coat inside my wardrobe,” he suggests once the door is closed behind them. 

Konoha nods and takes his black coat off, handing it to Kita who turns around to neatly hang it on the far right of the closet. He puts his own coat on another wooden hanger and closes the wardrobe- maybe it’s because his brain is already dropping its defences, but the way he shuts the door with a firm grip and a quick snap of his wrist draws a sharp breath out of him. 

“Do you want something to drink?”

“Can I have a glass of water?” better be safe than sorry, “please.”

Kita nods, eyes still neutral when they meet Konoha’s, making him shiver very visibly considering his chest is totally uncovered between his nipples, down to his navel, and there’s no way the other man hasn’t seen it. 

Once he drank his glass of water, thanking Kita with a polite smile, the Durmstrang student makes him sit at his desk. 

He’s still standing, looking down on him when he asks, “what type of signals do you usually use?”

“I work well with the colour system. Safewords don’t really come naturally to me.”

“I can do both; green is okay, yellow means slowing down and red is a complete stop, are we on the same page here?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

 _Oh, god, okay._ How could a simple adjective have so much effect on him? It shouldn’t make him want to moan at a _praise_ that isn’t even one. 

“Are there things you do not want to do and things you like? I won’t do anything crazy since it is our first time together.”

“I don’t like feminization,” Konoha automatically answers, and Kita nods, waiting for anything else, “I like pain, I don’t mind degradation, I have a strong exhibitionism kink- I’m very receptive to scents. I don’t mind being immobilized. I’d appreciate it if my outfit didn’t get destroyed tonight.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes.”

Suddenly, he’s glad for the small amount of experience he got thanks to Camille, because he can’t even imagine how he would have reacted if this had been his first experience with a lover willing to safely _wreck him._

“I like leaving marks, is that alright for you?” Kita starts after a few seconds of silence.

“Yes.”

“I want you to call me _Sir,_ will you be able to do it?”

“Yes,” and if he doesn’t, he’s sure he’ll get a reason to remember to do it.

“I take it from your behaviour that it’s not your first time in a setting like that.”

“It is not.”

“Am I guessing right if I assume that you’re on the Potion?”

He’s studying to become a freaking healer, of course he’s on the potion, and even bullies all his friends into taking it as well.

“Yes.”

“Okay. So am I. It’s mandatory once you’re seventeen at Durmstrang. Do you want proofs?”

“It’s fine, I trust you.”

“This means I will not be using protections tonight, I like marking my partners, and this means I will probably ejaculate inside you. I don’t mind if you spend the night here as long as you leave early in the morning, so I can study.”

“Okay.”

“Do you have a nickname you would like me to use?”

“As I said, I like degradation, but Akinori is fine.”

“Perfect. We can start then. You can leave your wand on the desk and take off your clothes.” 

“Yes- _Sir,”_ he tries, weighting the feeling of the word on his tongue. It’s going to take a few minutes to get used to it, but he feels a small ping of pride when he notices that it doesn’t feel _wrong_ either. 

He stands up, eyes drowning inside the golden pools of Kita’s eyes. They look less cold now, almost curious as Konoha slowly lets his fingers fall down his chest to start opening the two buttons holding the top of his outfit closed around his waist. Once the buttons are open, he rolls his shoulders, letting the blue fabric fall alongside his back before hitting the ground. His pants come off second, less gracefully considering the tightness, but Konoha is nothing but used to wearing very tight pants. It leaves him with only his latex panties on, the ones he selected as soon as Akaashi told him Alisa wasn’t an option tonight, as soon as he decided he would settle for a man if he had to settle for someone.

And now that Kita’s eyes land on it, he can say that he made the right choice; as impassible as the Durmstrang prefect was, there’s a renewed hunger in his gaze now that he sees the tight latex perfectly showing Konoha’s already half hard dick. 

“Leave it on,” he orders before Konoha has the time to take his underwear off, and it makes something in his chest feels _warm._

Kita approves of his choice, Kita likes it- _oh god what is he getting himself into?_

“Yes, Sir,” he murmurs, dick stirring inside the confines of his latex boxers. 

Kita is still standing between the door and the double bed in the middle of the room, attentively observing each and every one of his movements, from the rise and fall of his bare chest to the uncontrolled twitches of his dick.

“Come here.” 

Konoha obeys, taking a few steps towards Kita. The other man is slightly smaller than him, but it doesn’t matter, still make Konoha instinctively lower his eyes until they drop to the ground. 

“Kneel.” 

He falls on his knees immediately, and it’s like his brain is only built to follow the instructions given to him now, not even registering exactly what he’s doing. 

This time, he raises his eyes to meet Kita’s face, and suddenly, looking at him in the eyes doesn’t feel like confrontation anymore, but more like devotion. Aside from his coat, the Durmstrang student hasn’t taken off anything, still fully clothed, a nice contrast with Konoha’s own partial nudity. 

But that’s not surprising, some of his partners used to stay fully clothed, only opening their fly to grant him access to their cocks. 

Nothing surprising then.

Except for the fact that he kept his leather gloves. 

And when Konoha lets his eyes fall straight ahead of him, they immediately come to the level of Kita’s hands, allowing him to see exactly how luxurious the dark leather is, how solid it is. 

He almost moans at the sight- and it’s already the second time he has to keep himself from making too much noise since they arrived. _Jesus Christ, Akinori._

Apparently, Kita is the observant type because when he looks up again to meet his eyes again, he’s smirking. 

“You like them?”

“Y-Yes, Sir,” he manages to say, fighting to keep his eyes up, to not drop them on the gloves again, or on the floor like he desperately wants to. It’s been so long since he gave up control to someone who could finally handle him properly, he’s already dropping rapidly, brain buzzing in a familiar white sound, thoughts only focused on _Kita, obeying Kita, looking at him and listening to him-_

Kita smiles softly before rolling up the sleeves of his suit jacket and his white shirt, revealing the pale skin of his forearms and the visible veins poking under the epidermis; Konoha gasps quietly- it’s going to start- _it’s going to start._

Gloved fingers slide up his naked throat, coming to rest under his jaw, not gripping hard enough to do anything else than silently assert dominance; Kita pulls slightly at his jaw until he raises his head to make him look at him in the eyes again. 

“Open your mouth and keep your eyes on me.” 

Silently, he obeys, parting his lips at the same time as Kita’s fingers open the button closing his pants. Taking off both his black underwear and his trousers in one go, he lets them fall to the floor, still around his ankles, and they brush the skin of Konoha’s knees almost making him drop his eyes where the fabric is now touching him. 

But he has to _focus,_ never leaving Kita’s cold golden eyes;

“Tongue out.”

He doesn’t have time to waste. Good; Konoha opens his mouth wider, letting his tongue hang out, waiting for the inevitable movement, the feeling of salt against his taste buds, the reassuring weight under his palate. But Kita waits for a few moments before moving, eyes locked inside Konoha’s until they drop on his offered tongue, and he smiles. 

“From the moment you entered that room, I knew I wanted you on your knees for me.”

It’s harder to refrain himself from moaning when his mouth is wide open and his tongue on display; and so, he moans, shamefully loud at Kita’s admission. 

“You were gorgeous, but you’re even more beautiful now, in your environment, where you belong, aren’t you?”

The only thing he can think about, is Kita’s cock standing a few centimetres from him, and the impossibility for him to even look at it- the temptation is loud in his brain- _is it big? curved? red and aching? dripping already?_

“Aren’t you?” Kita’s gloved hand comes back under his jaw, squeezing gently to bring him back to earth.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Where do you belong, _Akinori_?”

“On my knees in front of you, Sir,” the answer comes naturally to him, and Kita smiles, satisfied.

“Good, now open your mouth again. Tap twice on my thigh if you need a break, okay?”

Konoha nods opening his mouth hungrily, eyes already losing focus because of the need he’s been feeling for the last few minutes, the knowledge of the inevitable event that’s going to happen- One of Kita’s thumbs enters his mouth before he can even register what’s happening, leather pushing against his tongue, almost making me gag, saliva gathering in his mouth. It’s only when he’s almost drooling, spit gathering on his tongue, under it, everywhere in his mouth, that the thumb leaves his lips, immediately replaced by Kita’s cock. 

It’s wider than expected, not that he really expected anything, enters smoothly- he doesn’t push too far yet, simply moving his hips in steady movements; and Konoha’s eyes don’t need to be reminded not to look away, because he couldn’t do it even if he tried. Kita’s gaze is still one hundred percent focused on him, but his lips are now slightly parted, soft groans escaping his mouth from time to time as he moves.

That is until two gloved hands come to rest, not in his hair like he expects it, but on both his cheeks, allowing Kita to have even more control, to shove his cock further and deeper, until he reaches the back of his throat and rests here, groaning loudly, head slightly thrown back.

He’s not looking at Konoha anymore, but he knows that if he lets his eyes wander somewhere else, one look from Kita will be all it takes to owe him a punishment he’s not going to like. He focuses on breathing through his nose instead of the pain coming from his own cock, painfully hard against his stomach.

“You’re taking me so well, so warm and wet. Were you waiting for this before I came to sit next to you? Was it what you were expecting? What you were asking for? For someone to bring you to your knees?”

He moans around his cock, trying to nod, to convey his agreement, _yes, no, I wanted anything, anyone- and when you arrived, I knew you would satisfy me, bring me to my knees, I knew you’d be able to handle it- me-_ but he can only moan and blink away the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, thicker and thicker with each thrust of Kita’s dick between his lips. He soon starts to make gagging sounds that even him feels slightly ashamed of, his head still steadily held between his lover’s gloved hands. 

“Others might not have noticed, but you were sitting there, ready to be taken right there. I know sluts like you, Akinori, the ones who demand so much attention they’re thriving when they have an audience. That’s what you are, right? An attention-seeking _slut.”_

 _Fuck fuck fuck, so he did fucking take the degrading part seriously,_ Konoha realizes, his moans getting louder now that Kita’s sharp thrusts are more erratic and his mouth keeps spitting words; _(‘you would have taken me there, in the middle of the great hall, wouldn’t you?’ ‘you would have looked so good in your suit, on your knees, for all of them to see-’)_

“What would they say about you? Hm?” Kita finally asks, this time looking straight into Konoha’s eyes, sliding out of his mouth. “What would they think about you, Akinori?”

His given name sounds sinful between his lips, and he _loves it._

“They would think I’m a slut, Sir.”

 _Fuck,_ his voice is so raspy it’s ridiculous.

“And would they be wrong?”

“No, Sir.”

“You’re right, you’re a slut- but there’s nothing wrong with that, I like people who know what they want- who want to seek pleasure and fight to earn it. I think it’s a beautiful thing, a really brave thing, to be such a slut, Akinori.”

Sincerely, he might faint right now, and not even from the lack of air. 

“I’m going to come in your mouth now, and then we’ll dive into more serious things, okay?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Colour?”

“Green,” he answers with no ounce of a doubt. 

“Perfect.”

Kita’s hands fall back on his cheeks, and he pulls gently, sliding easily between Konoha’s lips, resting heavy on his tongue. This time, he doesn’t even leave the warmth of his mouth, only moving slightly, keeping his cock deep inside the tight wetness, aiming at one result and one result only. 

It takes a few seconds before Kita stills above him, eyes closed, and he buries his hands in Konoha’s hair, finally keeping him there, nose buried in his perfectly trimmed pubic hair. He swallows Kita’s load with a moan, desperately wanting to touch himself, to feel some kind of relief, but he instinctively puts his hands behind his back before he can, knowing it was for the best, probably.

“You did great, Akinori,” Kita tells him when he pulls out, looking at the string of saliva between his mouth and his cock with an amused smile. It breaks once he moves away, a good part of it landing on Konoha’s chin. Mechanically, he wipes it off with his hands, eyes back on the floor. 

He’s painfully hard, silently praying that whatever’s coming up next will grant him some kind of release. 

“You told me you liked pain. I won’t go _too hard_ on you since this is our first time together.”

Konoha nods silently, still looking at the ground- it’s what Camille taught him, he doesn’t know if Kita would prefer it if he was actually looking at him, but he doesn’t dare- maybe he’d come from looking at these stupid gloves.

“Do you want me to tell you what I will do to you beforehand or would you rather be surprised?”

“I’m fine with not knowing, unless it involves unforgivable curses and blood play.”

“I won’t be using anything illegal on you unless you explicitly say you’re okay with it.”

“Okay.”

Kita nods and finally takes off his trousers, throws his underwear somewhere and lets the dark jacket fall from his shoulders, leaving him with only his white buttoned-up shirt covering the top of his thighs, _and the fucking gloves._

“Kneel on the floor, legs spread. Bend over the bed, hands in your back.”

He quickly obeys, thanking the gods when he notices that there’s a carpet next to the bed, allowing his knees some weak relief. Not that he would mind the marks- the pain- but if this is going to last- he crosses his arms behind his back, and bends over the bed, his chest flat against the mattress, his face resting on his right cheek. 

Kita moves, but he can’t really guess what’s happening until he feels him hovering behind him. 

“Immobulus,” Kita’s deep voice rises in the air. 

His whole body instantly freezes, cold all over before a warmer waves crashes over him. He feels Kita’s wand tap his face with a silent _finite,_ allowing him to move his head at least. But the rest of his body is still terribly _stuck in this position, gods._ That is, until another tap of Kita’s wand lands on his ass, then on his cock, and on his hips. 

His legs are still stuck, and so are his arms and his chest; but he can speak, and move his hips- okay- _he could deal with this._

“Colour, Akinori?”

“Green.”

Kita’s wand falls next to his face, laying on the bed while his owner stays standing behind him, his fingers now travelling on his back, the leather burning against his shoulder blades when he presses hard against his skin as he moves, the friction painful. He can’t keep his moans inside when he comes back to places he already ruined a first time, leaving marks everywhere on his back.

Gloved hands fall down, landing on his ass where Kita simply grabs the offered flesh, pressing just enough to hurt, but he doesn’t waste any time here, his fingers ultimately coming between his legs- to touch his entrance, circling around his rim, before going down, pressing against his perineum in a firm gesture- his balls are ignored, but not his cock- and he knows he _could_ grind against the mattress- Kita freed the right parts of his body to allow him to- but he doesn’t, waits for the blessed touch of leather against his hard length- and he can’t hold back his moans when Kita slowly starts masturbating him, pumping his cock in steady movements of his wrist. His free hand is still resting on his ass cheek, grabbing the skin there. 

Kita kneels behind him, his clothed erection coming to rest against the back of his thigh, making Konoha’s head spin. 

Once he’s brought to full, painful hardness, breath uneven in his throat, the hand pleasuring him moves away, ripping a whimper from him; but Kita only chuckles behind him. 

His hand is now spread on the small of his back, large considered Kita’s average height. 

The small break allows Konoha to steady himself- being pleasured by waves is risky, might make him come too soon- but he’s _okay-_ until the thumb linked to the hand resting above his ass slides between his ass cheeks to push against his entrance. It’s only the very tip, doesn’t even enter at all, simply stretches his rim ever so slightly- enough for him to feel it and for his cock to grow even harder- but Kita doesn’t move, doesn’t do anything apart from keeping his thumb here and the rest of his fingers splayed over on his back. 

They stay like this for a whole minute, Konoha barely breathing, waiting for the next thing to come- whatever it is- he’ll be ready. 

The finger at his entrance is the first thing to move, simply circling his hole, slowly, firmly, and he can’t do anything else than desperately try to move, raising his hips to try to make the thumb get inside- even slightly. He’s not lubed, not at all- but he doesn’t care- as long as it’s just the tip, it won’t hurt- 

_“Just the tip, please!”_ he mumbles, not even aware he spoke.

“Hm?”

_“Please, plea-”_

The thumb keeps massaging his entrance, gentle but firm, and he realizes he might cry if this keeps up for too long.

“Please, _who?”_

_“Sir. Please, Sir, please- more, I need-”_

His brain is buzzing loudly now, and apart from Kita’s voice and the thumb against his ass, there’s nothing else that matters anymore, only this, and his painfully hard dick pressed against the mattress.

“I know- I know.” Kita’s thumb feels almost tender despite Konoha’s pathetic whimpers. “But you told me you liked pain, and I want to try something with you.” 

_“Fuck.”_

If there’s something he likes more than straight up degradation, it’s _pain and degradation combined-_ punishments have always been his favourite parts back when he _experimented_ with Camille.

He hears Kita move behind him, the hand between his cheeks staying right where it is, though, threatening to make him completely lose his mind from frustration. It presses firmly against his hole, pushing him slightly against the mattress, making his cock brush against the sheets- 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” he moans.

“Turn your face on the other side.”

He obeys, brain definitely only capable of following simple orders- and he sees fabric landing against his face; black cotton that Kita carefully puts against his lips, under his nose- and the scent- _fuck._ It smells like Kita’s dick- because it was in contact with Kita’s dick- and it’s now under Konoha’s nose for only him to scent- the smell immediately travels to his cock, and he instinctively bites into the fabric, muffling his moan, closing his eyes to try to keep some control.

“Yeah, bite on it,” Kita whispers thumb still deviously pushing against his entrance, tempting but never satisfying-

And his other hand finally comes back to rub the skin of his ass cheek- 

_“Pwease.”_

“Please what?”

His teeth stop biting the fabric for a second to speak, “please make it hurt.”

He smiles, satisfied, when he hears Kita gasp behind him, and the hand over his cheek tighten its grip. He moans when he feels his lover come closer, his hard length resting against his thigh again- it’s hard, and soft, and warm- 

The first hit takes him by surprise, ripping a long moan out of him that ends up muffled by Kita’s briefs- it’s firm and precise, landing on the side of his cheek- and the leather- _fuck the leather-_

The second hit is just as hard, but the pain is more gradual- it’s hot first- before the pain erupts slowly from the place of impact. 

Closing his eyes, he starts unconsciously rutting against the mattress to stimulate his awfully neglected cock, even a little- but between the finger that’s still tilting his entrance, the cock leaking against his thigh, and the third hit that lands on his ass with a growl from Kita’s throat, he’s not even sure he needs any friction to reach his peak. 

“Colour?”

“Nnngh- _Green, fuck, please.”_

“Two more, okay?”

_“Yes, yes, Sir, please, fuck-”_

The fourth hit makes his eyes grow wet, the fifth one almost makes him come untouched- but he can’t arch his back in this position, reduced to being able to only grind against the mattress and moan against a worn underwear- _fuck._

Once the last hit blows, a lot of things happen at the same time; the thumb against his entrance disappears, the hand against his ass too- and Kita’s length is now presses against his hole, not entering, simply resting there as he crouches over him to access his wand- _access his wand- what the-_

 _“No, fuck-”_ he whines when Kita’s cock leaves his entrance- _he just wants to get fucked- wants more than that- but wants to be ripped apart from the inside, still._

“Patience, ‘Nori.”

 _Nori, so they’re already on a nickname basis? Nice- Nice- nice- fuck._ He feels the wood of Kita’s wand against the ass cheek that hasn’t been hit yet- and he braces himself, knowing that whatever’s coming is going to hurt- and he’s right because when he hears Kita’s voice, he moans in anticipation.

“Periculum.” 

It burns. The burning sparkles land on his skin, sprinkling everywhere on the surface of his cheek and this time, he throws his head back; he might not be able to arch his back, but his neck can still move- he cries out when Kita’s length comes back against his thigh, and whales when his hand lands on his sensitive skin- touching the marks left there- _it hurts, and he might come just from this._

“Finite Incantatem.”

His back arches immediately while he whines, throat bared. He closes his eyes and moans loudly, trying to channel all the tension, the frustration in his voice; just to make it more bearable. 

“On your knees on the bed,” Kita finally orders, but his voice sounds less steady than before.

The gloves fall next to the pillows, rapidly joined by Kita’s white shirt. 

_Fuck, yes,_ he thinks as he climbs on the mattress hurriedly, quickly followed by Kita who kneels right behind him, sliding his arm around his waist, sinks his nails deep in his ribs and rips some skin off. 

“Yes, _mark me,”_ he whines his hips desperately undulating to feel Kita’s length against his entrance, press there just a bit harder, _“Sir,”_ he quickly adds when Kita’s fingers abruptly stop on his skin. 

“You want everyone to know what happened?”

“Yes, _gods yes, let them see, let them hear-”_

“Next time, I’ll cast off the silencing charm in this room- the entire Durmstrang Institute will know whose whore you are.”

“Yes, please, please, _please-”_ he’s not thinking coherently anymore, hasn’t been for quite some time, speaking nonsense as Kita’s nails paints new valleys over his chest, leaving white and red marks, drawing blood in some place. Until his free hand closes around his length, and he wails, head thrown behind, resting on Kita’s shoulder. 

The feeling of his lover’s hard length ready to enter him, his fingers tightly closed around him, the nails literally ripping his body apart- it’s all too much until Kita’s mouth closes around the skin of his neck, teeth sinking in the flesh as he sucks on the skin, leaving a dark bruise. 

“Give me my wand.”

He’s lubrified in a quick tap of Kita’s wand, and he’s very close to asking him to just fuck him like that- the spell makes it possible- painful but it’s not like he would care. But his thoughts are too fuzzy, too slow and two fingers are already buried deep inside him before he has the time to babble anything.

 _“Ohmygodyes”_ is the only coherent reaction he manages to let out when he’s _finally_ penetrated, rim stretched around two thick fingers- _fuck, fuck._

He’s not gentle, fucks him hard and fast, efficiently opening him before sliding in a third finger and frankly, he might black out right now- especially when Kita’s free hand lands on the sensitive skin of his ass, ripping even louder moans out of his bruised throat.

 _“Sir, please, please,”_ he feels like he’s been begging for the entirety of the night, but at least he didn’t forget to call him _Sir_ this time.

“That’s what you’ve been waiting for, isn’t it? Sucking my cock was a good thing, but you just wanted to be fucked.”

 _“Yes, I just- I just want to be split open- please-”_ before he quickly adds, _“Sir.”_

“You were ready to let anyone inside your pants tonight- you’re lucky you found me.”

“Anyone else would have sucked compared to this, _Sir- fuck!”_

“Oh yeah? For how long have you been acting like a slut for other people? Enough for you to know they’re all _disappointing?”_

He bends his fingers, aiming at his prostate and Konoha takes it with a long moan, back arching, but his other hand has left his cock, now simply keeping him in place, with his arm wrapped around his waist.

“Yes- yes, they’re not- they don’t know how to hurt me- don’t know how to talk to me-”

“And how did they talk to you?”

“When they call me a slut- I know they don’t _mean it- nngh please, Sir-”_

“Not before you explain this to me, ‘nori.”

“They say I’m a slut, but they- _ahn!-_ they don’t know what I’d do- can’t even imagine- you knew, you just knew I would have gone on my knees in the middle of the ballroom- they think it’s just a premade dirty-talk sentence- _but you knew I would have done it- for you.”_

The fingers inside him pull out suddenly, quickly replaced by the heavy weight of Kita’s cock against his now stretched hole. He gently pushes him on the mattress, making Konoha land on his elbows, his face buried in his pillows, eyes landing on the leather gloves abandoned there.

“You’re right- I _know_ how much of a slut you are, how much you want them to _look at you-”_ He aligns himself, and slowly pushes inside with a long groan. “And I’ll show them _exactly_ how much of a perfect beautiful brave slut you are, Akinori.”

_“Fuck- show them-”_

He doesn’t start gently; his hips immediately start setting an unforgiving pace, and pain irradiates from the bruises on his ass each time his thighs come in contact with them; but it’s fine- he can take it- 

“You’re taking me so well- wouldn’t be taking anyone else like that.”

_“Fuck- fuck- Kita- Sir- please I- I need-”_

“Can you come untouched?”

“I- I don’t know- I-” he sobs- arousal overwhelming him- head fuzzy at the feeling of getting finally fucked properly, but fear creeping out as he thinks he might not be able to come if he doesn’t-

“We’ll try next time, don’t worry, you’re going to come- You can come whenever you want, ‘nori, you did great, you deserve it-”

_“Kita- Kita- please-”_

His lover’s fingers wrap around his cock and _oh how he wishes they were still wrapped in leather-_

“Fuck, fuck, fuck I- I’m- _Sir please-”_

“You can come, ‘nori, don’t worry.”

“ _Thankyouthankyouthanky- arnnngh!”_

His entire body starts to shake, and he comes, harder than he did in months, sperms landing on Kita’s hand and on the mattress. He whines through his entire orgasm, mouth wide open, not even trying to muffle the sounds he’s making- and when Kita stills behind him, cock buried deep inside, his sperm filling him, his mind gives in, and he blacks out as soon as he falls back on the bed and closes his eyes.

-

“You need to drink something,” Kita’s voice pierces through the fog inside his brain. 

He obeys and obediently swallows when he feels a glass of water being pressed against his lips, moans happily at the feeling of Kita’s warm hands on his back.

“I can take care of your bruises, but I thought you might want to keep them.”

“I want to keep them,” he manages to articulate, eyes still closed. 

He hears the empty glass being put on something solid, probably the night stand, and his mind drifts away again. After all, Kita told him he could stay the night, right? He barely feels Kita’s wand wandering over his most critical bruises.

\---

“It was a great night,” Kita tells him in the morning, once his eyes are open, landing on the Durmstrang student already sitting at his desk. He’s writing something on parchment paper, glasses sitting on his nose.

“Yes. I really enjoyed it too.”

He yawns and stretches before going out of the bed, wincing at every movement he makes.

“If you wish to have another one, I would be happy to be your partner for how long as we stay here.”

Konoha tries his best not to beam at the proposition.

“Sure.”

“I was thinking about exploiting your _gigantic_ exhibitionism kink.”

“Whatever doesn’t put me in danger, I’m in.”

And even if it does, he might be okay with Kita trying it- _after all he knows how to take care of dragons._ Humans and dragons- they’re both mammals, aren’t they? Or are dragons reptiles? He hums as he puts his clothes back on.

“Okay. I’ll let you know once I have thought of something.”

Kita stands up and hands him his coat from his wardrobe.

“Take this or you’re going to catch a cold.”

He gives him a red hoodie with- his mind freezes for a second-

The front of the hoodie is just red with a small DURMSTRANG INSTITUTE embroidered above the heart; but it’s the inscription ‘KITA SHINSUKE - 01 - SEEKER’ in white letters that make his head spin. 

“I’m the Quidditch team captain,” he explains when he sees Konoha’s eyes widening.

“I want you to fuck me in this next time.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

He leaves the room quickly after. Kita smiles politely at him before he closes the door and Konoha quickly makes his way to the exit. 

There’s only one hallway and the main hall to cross before he reaches the exit; it’s seven a.m.; no one should be up-

“Aki?” Akaashi’s voice rises behind him.

He jumps, barely containing a scream at the sound of his name being called behind him.

_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKWHATTHEFUCK._

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yootasuke).


End file.
